What a Crazy, crazy World
by SlashyYaoiFangirl
Summary: It will be slash eventully. Promise. Ginny finds out she's a Princess and is engaged to Draco, but he loves another and she doesn't want to be a princess. What to do? Has demons and vamps i suck at summeries. Just R&R i hope its not as bad as it sounds.
1. Not your Princess

Warnings- Slash, Au out of the wazoo, tons of OOC. Umm yeah that's about it.  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich, as it is I'm asking you not to sue me as I really just spent all my money on a bass amp so I really don't have anything. Sorry.  
  
A/N- Umm, this just came and hit me on the head this morning. Don't really know what the fuck it is. But uh yeah. Its here. Enjoy.  
  
A young red haired girl stepped out of the silver and red horseless carriage and looked around uncomfortably. Her slender form was accented by a simple green dress that made her light green eyes and fiery red hair glow in an unusual way. Out of the crowd of finely dressed people came forward a young tall elegant blond man. When he arrived at the carriage he went down on one knee and offered his hand to the young woman.  
  
"Princess Virginia, it is my honor to welcome you to your home, finally after all these years we have found you. And I hope you.."  
  
"Shut _up_." Everyone gasped. "First off I'm not your long lost princess. I'm a common scholar. And second, if anyone, and I do mean _Any_one, dares call me Princess or Virginia I will personally rip off their head." By this time the entire royal family and court were shocked into complete and utter silence. "My name is Ginny and I refuse to be anyone's phony princess."  
  
With this she reached down and roughly pulled up the blond who was still kneeling with his hand up for her to take.  
  
"Also no bowing. Now, blondie, where is this king person who claims he's my father?" With this the first movement since she opened her mouth happened,  
  
A short balding slightly round man came forward from the small crowd at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Welcome daughter, I am you father, The King of the Shori Clan. And I welcome you to your home, Hogwarts." The court began to clap slightly at this, since most were still in a daze at the way the princess had spoken to them they more then likely had no idea what the were clapping about.  
  
"You've got the wrong chick."  
  
"Excuse me?" The king looked shocked.  
  
"Wrong chick, girl, lass, lady, babe, woman, bitch. Take your pick. I'm still not the person you're looking for. Sorry."  
  
"I beg your pardon but you are my daughter and you are obviously your mothers child." At this the woman beside him smiled and most people laughed.  
  
"You must not have heard correctly. Would you like me to repeat what I said in French, Spanish, Latin, or Gaelic?" Before anyone could answer a blur came running down the stairs and glomped Ginny.  
  
"Finally!! Someone with more the half a brain! This is great! Do you know any other languages? Oh I forgot I'm your sister, Hermione, well 'moine is what most of my friends call me. I loved your speech about how your not a princes but don't worry pretty soon you'll get used to it. Its lots of fun! You'll see!"  
  
"Uhm, get a fucking life girl." Another one of those collective gasps and a lot of faces looking like someone hit them on the head with a rock. "I-  
  
"Ahem," Came the wavering voice of the king. "I believe that my family will have dinner in my chambers so we can get to know my daughter a little better." With this the court dispersed and Hermione led Ginny to her fathers room with the blond following them.  
  
By the time they were half way there they were deep into a conversation about ancient Egyptian tombs that had recently been found and what they thought could be in them.  
  
"Um, girls? You just passed the door." Came the melodic voice of the Blond.  
  
"Oops. I guessed I was getting carried away." Hermione said with a laugh. She turned around and led Ginny into the room.  
  
Everyone was already seated on cushions surrounding a low table, on the table there was all sorts of Japanese food, from shushi to tempura.  
  
"We heard that your favorite food was Japanese, so we asked our wonderful chef, Jack, to prepare it for dinner. Now please sit down." A small woman with deep red hair and green eyes welcomed as the trio entered the room. It was the same lady who had stood next to the king when she had first arrived.  
  
"Thanks I guess, but I'm really not the person you're looking for." She sat in the seat offered.  
  
"Oh really? Well what about your birth mark on your left hip? You know the silver sword with a red pentagram behind it? I know its there isn't it?"  
  
"H-how did you know? I've never shown it to anyone."  
  
"It's the Shori Clan mark." She continued. "All you the royal family have one. If it's on the left it means you're to be taught the darker aspects of our clan and on the right it's the lighter ones. But enough of this, you'll learn it all eventually."  
  
"True, true. Besides this is not a pleasant topic. How about instead everyone introduces them selves. I will begin. I am your father, King Arthur."  
  
"And I am your mother, Queen Molly. But please call me mom or Molly if you prefer."  
  
"I will"  
  
"I am you older sister princess Hermione. But please call me 'Mione." She winked at this.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I am Ronald, or as most call me Ron. I am 'Moine's fiancé." The tall gangly red head beside Hemione said.  
  
"I am Lucius Malfoy, King of the Shinai Clan." The intimidating blond man seated at the end of the table announced. Ginny just nodded her head, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, your fiancé." The blond boy from earlier.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Now dear, how about we discuss this at a later time?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm still not your damn princess, and even if I am I wont be married to this playboy idiot."  
  
"Very well. There's one more person to introduce. Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Harry Potter, the adopted son of Lucius Malfoy." The pale messy haired boy next to Draco said quietly.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said. "Well as I said before, I'm Ginny a common scholar."  
  
"You're anything but common you're the first person I've ever met who knows anything about anything!" Ginny just smiled slightly.  
  
**If I get enough reviews I'll write more. So please review and tell me what you think of it. **


	2. A Royal Pain in the Ass Day

A/N- The evil plot bunny won't go away so I'm writing this without support from the people of You people are mean... Except for...  
  
KO!! You reviewed and I love you!  
  
Warnings- same same.  
  
Disclaimer- I wish. But uh, PLEASE, don't sue. I'm kinda broke...  
  
A Royal Pain in the Ass Day  
  
"Wake up Miss Ginny." A loud annoying voice came at what Ginny thought to be an unholy hour of the morning.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, still asleep.  
  
"Seven o'clock. And your father would like you to come to breakfast with the family."  
  
"Fine, whatever." She sat up and saw the young maid staring down at her. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm you maid, Cho."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now what would you like to wear today?"  
  
"Umm, why?"  
  
"So I can get it out after I run your bath."  
  
"Umm, I can get my own bath and clothes."  
  
"But then what would you like me to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'll get back to you on that."  
  
"But, Miss Ginny..."  
  
"Okay, how about this, until I figure out what your supposed to do you just hang out here, and call me Ginny. None of this Miss Ginny crap. 'Kay?"  
  
"As you wish, Ginny."  
  
" Sigh This is going to be a long day."  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
"Where in the fucking seven hells is the fucking Breakfast Room?" Ginny yelled out to no one in particular, seeing as she was completely alone in only-gods-know-where. Hell by this point she didn't even know if she was in the fucking castle anymore.  
  
"Do try not to yell like that this early in the morning, please." Came the soft voice of Draco from her right.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She said as she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Let me guess, you can't find the Breakfast Room."  
  
"Uhuh. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah come inside for a minute and let me get a shirt on then I'll take you down to it."  
  
"Oh, okay." Ginny said blushing, noticing for the first time that he only had a pair of pants on.  
  
His room was various shades of green with silver thrown in for effect. In the middle of the room was a huge four poster bed with sheer silver drapes. The light green sheets and dark green coverlet were all messed up and it looked like he had just gotten out of bed.  
  
"Nice room."  
  
"Thanks. This room was completely boring before my dad let me redecorate it."  
  
"You did all this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn. I might have to get you help me redo my room. It's all pink and boring."  
  
"I might have to do that." He smiled and pulled on a loose deep forest green poets shirt. It went well with his pants that were the same color green with silver up and down the sides.  
  
"Like the color green?"  
  
"Not in particular, but it's my clan's color. Well that and silver."  
  
"Ahh, explains the décor. So what's my supposed clan's colors? Pink and dull yellow?"  
  
"No. Red and gold. They haven't painted your room since you were here last which was 15 years ago."  
  
"So I'm living in the same room I had when I was one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Joy. But uh, as exhilarating as this conversation is, don't you think we should get to breakfast?"  
  
"We should. Shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm in a joking manner. She caught on, and grinning linked arms with him.  
  
"Of course, we should grace the table with our presence."  
  
"Of course." He held the door open for her. "Ladies first."  
  
"Why thank you." She said in a haughty laughing voice. He smirked.  
  
"This way, my lady."  
  
"Why thank you, my dear friend."  
  
The walked down what seemed to Ginny as an impossible to navigate labyrinth. After the stairs they were on changed for the fifth time Ginny was, once again, completely pissed off.  
  
"How in the name of the seven hells do you find your way around this fucking castle?" She asked exasperated.  
  
"Practice." Draco calmly responded before turning once more. "We're here."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Shall we shock them out of their minds?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"You'll see." He opened the door. 'Play along' He mouthed. By now Ginny was completely confused.  
  
"My Lady." Draco said holding the door open and bowing her in. She blushed and tried really hard not to laugh.  
  
"My thanks, Dear Friend."  
  
"Anything for a Lady as fair as you." She blushed and looked over to her new family who all looked like fish-ys.  
  
"Good morning, Dear Family." She said in the haughtiest voice she could.  
  
"Good Marrow Father, All" You could almost hear the capital letters, no wait, you could hear the capitalized words.  
  
"Draco, quit the act." His father said in a bored voice.  
  
"What act? Father Dearest. I have merely decided that if I could not win the Lady's fair heart by good looks alone I should work on my charm and grace."  
  
"About time. It seemed that you had thought that all the woman of the world would fall to your feet with a mere smile." Remarked Harry.  
  
"Ahh, Dear Harry, any mere woman would. But Her Most Gracious Lady Ginny is much much more then a simple woman, she is..." He couldn't finish his eloquent speech because everyone was laughing hysterically at this point. "Have I said anything to amuse you?"  
  
"Oh, of course not Dear Draco, we all just decided that the only way to get you to shut up was to laugh at you." Ginny replied, trying to stop her merry laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up you pompous pea brains."  
  
"But Draco you're the only one who's ever pompous." Hermione remarked dryly.  
  
"Only a true bookworm could make and insult sound so dry. Truly 'tis a gift."  
  
"But it did insult you, son, or you would have said something else and given our dear Ginny the wrong idea about our family." Lucius told his son wryly. "Now may I suggest you sit at the dinner table like the rest of us and let us eat our breakfast with out your quips."  
  
Ginny laughed at the face Draco gave his father before sitting down. At the end of breakfast her father told her that she would begin classes today with Professors McGonagal and Snape.  
  
"Why do I need classes for? I was the first of my class in the university.  
  
"You were? Why didn't you tell me? I was first of my class to and oh my gods, this is awesome..."  
  
"Well that's nice dear, you need classes of poise and grace and history of our clan as well as the Shinai Clan, since you will be married to one of them."  
  
"No I will not be."  
  
"But you must you have been engaged since you were born."  
  
"And your point is? I don't even know him! I will not be married to anyone except my own choice."  
  
"But daughter..."  
  
"If I may say something. She is right. She just met Draco and is still getting used to the idea of being a princess. Why don't we let her settle down, get to know Draco, and get used to all of this before we start telling her what she has to do and who she has to marry?"  
  
"True we should. Very well. We shall not speak of this until a later date."  
  
"Fine whatever. I'm still not marrying him." Ginny told them as she picked up her plates and took the out of the door she guessed led to the kitchen. It didn't. All she saw was a dingy little room. "Umm, where's the kitchen?"  
  
"Why?" Asked her father, confused.  
  
"So I can put up my plate." She responded as if she was talking to an idiot.  
  
"Oh it's all done by magik so don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh I didn't know." She put her plate down on the table and it disappeared. Her eyes widened at the first magik she had ever seen. "Damn. That's cool." Draco laughed.  
  
"Get used to it. We hardly ever do anything the muggle way."  
  
"Weird. Will I learn that stuff?"  
  
"Yes. At those classes I told you about. Now Draco, since you do such a wonderful job of escorting Ginny, could you take her to McGonagal's class?"  
  
"Of course." He replied before turning to Ginny, "Are you ready?"  
  
"I guess." He stood up and went to the doorway.  
  
"Then let's go." She followed him through the twisted halls and changing stairs, the entire time her mind thinking about the class she was about to go to.  
  
"Hey. Are you here?" Draco asked loudly while making hand gestures in front of her face.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because I've told you that we're here and I'll see you later like five times and the entire time you just sat there with a blank look on your face. Anyways, stop worrying about it, McGonagal isn't that bad, it's Snape you have to watch out for."  
  
"Great. Well if I'm not killed, I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey, you'll be fine." He gave her a hug and left. After breathing a huge breath and telling herself that she'd be fine, she slowly opened the door.  
  
**Ok! Mini cliffie. Yay! Don't kill me... Review and I'll write the next chapter faster. Promise.**


End file.
